Ancient One
An Ancient One is a type of God that is functionally similar, but distinct enough to require classification. It is considered a separate type of entity by some, and merely just a sub-classification of God in the same way animals in the animal kingdom are classified. Overview In general, there are three known types of Ancient Ones. The design and behaviors of Ancient Ones place them far and above other gods just due to power, scale, and strength, and most of them are nearly impossible to fathom on a human scale. Elder God These gods have become exceedingly rare due to various reasons, however they are still very prominent and extremely powerful. Examples of such beings are the Judeo-Christian "God the Father", the Greek/Roman "Zeus/Jupiter", the Buddhist concept of a collective being, and the agnostic belief in a "higher power" that cannot be defined. These beings do not necessarily represent benevolent intentions, however in many dimensions, a large number of these beings have gone extinct over time. While this has led to tragedy in most situations, the actual requirement of Elder Gods has been negligible at best, and most of them have barely scratched humanity after leaving. The only common thread across a vast majority of universes is "God the Father", an entity that may exist across multiple dimensions, or that may have multiple versions each for their own dimension. Great Old One These entities are referred to as such and are antithetical to Elder Gods. Wherein Elder Gods typically have some connection with humanity, Great Old Ones, at best, have connections through cults that worship them in exchange for power, knowledge, or rescuing them from an impending apocalypse. While not all Great Old Ones have cults, the vast majority do. Several key traits are common amongst Great Old Ones *They do not care about humanity, life, or other gods. At worst they are outright hostile, at best they are totally indifferent *They tend to cause insanity when viewed directly for prolonged periods. Their forms tend to be so powerful and so intense that even other gods viewing them must take caution not to be driven insane *They are entirely immortal, death is not formally an option, and any "death" just results in their being retreating to their home dimension whereupon they may slumber for possibly a month to millenia. The power of Great Old Ones varies, however no matter how hard one tries to help humanity, disaster will always befall the world they assist. Known Great Old Ones and their spawn *Bärkatlànm: Son of Azathoth *Cthulhu: Son of Nug and Father of Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, Cthylla, and Ghatanothoa *Cthylla: Daughter of Cthulhu and Idh-yaa *The Dark Young: Sons of Shub-Niggurath *Hziulquoigmnzhah Son of Cxaxukluth *Ghatanothoa: Son of Cthulhu and Idh-yaa *Gendon: Daughter of The Formless One. *Ghizguth: Son of Cxaxukluth and father of Tsathoggua *Hastur: Son of Yog-Sothoth and father to Ithaqua *Idh-yaa Unknown daughter and mother to Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, Cthylla, and Ghatanothoa *Ithaqua: Son of Hastur and Shub-Niggurath *Shathak: Unknown parent and mother of Zvilpogghua *Tsathoggua: Son of Ghizguth and Zstylzhemghi *Nug: Son of Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath *Ythogtha: Son of Cthulhu and Idh-yaa *Zoth-Ommog: Son of Cthulhu and Idh-yaa *Zstylzhemgni: Daughter of Ycnágnnisssz *Zvilpogghua: Son of Tsathoggua and Shathak Outer Gods The Outer Gods are similar in design to Great Old Ones, except they are omniversal and cosmic. These beings so far push the boundaries of logic, physics, and human comprehension, that they can barely be considered anything in human terms. Outer Gods are the fundamental rulers of all gods, although Elder Gods do not always follow this hierarchy. Even within the hierarchy, there is often extreme confusion as to who is where, as entities such as the Aforementioned God the Father may be just as strong if not stronger than entities like Yog-Sothoth. The only fundamental rule all Elder Gods and Great Old Ones follow is that they do not harm the Daemon Sultan himself. All cosmic-powered gods recognize the strength of Azathoth as the pinnacle of gods, and that if he ever awakens there will be an end to all things instantly. Additionally, it is recognized that Azathoth is a distant relative to all gods in some capacity. Outer Gods are immensely powerful, most of whom could destroy humanity in seconds, let alone the entire universe in about the same time. The insanity they inflict is on an even greater scale, as most being cannot comprehend these powerful beings, and even base Great Old Ones can be driven insane by their presence. Known Outer Gods and their Spawn *Azathoth: Supposed originator of all gods, direct father to The Unnamed Darkness, Yog-Sothoth, The Formless One, Nyarlethotep, Bärkatlànm, Cxaxukluth, and Magnum Innominandum. *Cxaxukluth: Son of Azathoth and father of Hziulquoigmnzhah and *Magnum Innominandum Son of Azathoth and father of Yog-Sothoth and The Formless One *Nyarlethotep: Son of Aazathoth and father of Ugga-Naach. A large portion of humanity may in fact be related to Nyarlethotep by cross-breeding. *The Darkness: Son of Azathoth and father of Shub-Niggurath *The Formless One: Son of Magnum Innominandum and father of Gendon *Yog-Sothoth: Son of Magnum Innominandum and father of Nug and The Dunwich Horror *Ycnágnnisssz: Supposedly has no parent, is possibly just the name of a chain reaction. Father of Zstylzhemgni who would cross-breed into the bloodline of Azathoth. Category:Concepts